Fazbear Highschool
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: Springtrap Salvaged has Just Started his Second Year at Fazbear Highschool, and he is lonely, but when 7 people walk through that Door, that changes, but that doesn't stop him from being Bullied. But he'll survive, right? SpringtrapXChica, Human!Animatronics, Highschool!Fic, M for Violence, Bullying, and Torture References.


Fazbear Highschool: Chapter 1: Meeting the New Students

' _Sup Bruhs, Dark here with my first Five Nights at Freddy's Story, I got this Idea reading a story where Purple Guy didn't Kill anyone, Springtrap, and the rest of the animatronics are good. I don't remember its name, This is a Human!Animatronic, and Highschool!Fic, I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Sarcasm/Enraged Voice_

SHOUTING

 **SHOUTING LOUDLY**

* * *

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, Scott Cawthon does

* * *

Begin!

* * *

'Why does life hate me?' thought a greenish gold haired boy with purple eyes, he was wearing a T-shirt that's the same colour as his hair and blue jeans, he also had bandages around his mouth, This boys name is Springtrap Salvaged, he was in a classroom, earlier today, his teacher, Mike Schmidt, had said that his class had been getting new students, he said they were getting 7 new classmates,

'They'll probably be some Whiny, Prepubescent, brats who complain about not getting what they want.' Springtrap thought, 'They'll probably also bully people, god knows I know how those victims feel.' the door was then opened, and 2 kids walked in,

They appeared to be twins, they both had blue eyes and were the same height, they had slightly plump cheekbones, as if their baby fat had stayed, one of them had golden blonde hair, and wore a dark purple hat, he also wore a brown dress shirt, unbuttoned slightly to see the collar of a gold t-shirt, he also wore black track-pants, the other had brown hair, and he wore a black hat, and they colours of his upper clothing was the same as the others, except the colours were swapped around, with a gold dress shirt and a brown t-shirt, and gray jeans,

"Hello, you must be 2 of the new students," Mr Schmidt said "Now step up front and introduce yourselves.", the brown haired one stepped up front first, "Hi!" He said cheerfully, "My name is Freddy Fazbear Jr., Nice to meet you all!", Freddy stepped down and the golden haired one went forward, "Hello, My name is Fredbear Fazbear, Freddy's Twin, nice to meet you all." Goldie said,

The door then opened again, and 3 more people entered, One had Rusty Red Hair, that was spiky as hell, he wore an eyepatch, he also had a red sleeved long sleeved shirt, and had knee length red shorts. "Hello, my name is Foxy Kaizoku, Nice ta meet ya." Foxy said with a southern accent,

Next to him was a boy, dressed exactly the same as Foxy, except white, he had white hair, and was in a wheelchair. "Hi," the boy said in a depressed tone, "My name is Mangle Kaizoku, Nice to meet you.",

The next person spoke, he had smoothed out Jet Black hair, he was also deathly pale, as if he had never gone outside in his life, he had rosy red cheeks, and had purple streaks going down his face, and a weird grin, and he had a black button up shirt, completely buttoned up, with white buttons, and had black dress pants, "My name is Marionette Puppet, Pleasure to meet you all." he then sat down,

Mr Schmidt then said, "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you all, you can all sit at the table Springtrap is sitting at, Springtrap, could you put you hand up?" Springtrap put his hand up, and the group of 5 walked to his table, which by the end, had 2 empty seats, Fredbear was sitting to Springtrap's left, with Freddy on the other side of Goldie, Marionette was to the right of Springtrap, with Foxy and Mangle on the other side of the table,

"So, what's your name?" Freddy asked happily, "My name is Springtrap Salvaged." he replied uncaring, "What year level are ya, Springtrap?" asked Foxy, "If you must know, I am year Nine.",

The door, once again, opened, and in came a boy and a girl, the boy had blue hair, he had a t shirt of a blue suit, with a red bowtie on the image, he had blue pants, and next to him, was what Springtrap could easily call the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she had blonde hair that reached her lower back, beautiful blue eyes, she also had Red Shorts, and a white T-Shirt, which said LET'S EAT on the Front, the blue haired boy said, "Hi, My name is Bonnie Hikari, and my friend here is Chica Cupcake." Bonnie said, Chica said "Nice to meet you all."

They then walked over to Springtrap's table. They both sat on Foxy and Mangle's side of the table, They all Introduced themselves to each other, and started conversing, Springtrap discovered that himself, Fredbear and Marionette had a lot In common, for example, the three of them liked Old Children's Song, like Pop goes the Weasel, or My Grandfather's Clock(A/N. Is that right?).

"So Springtrap, could you help us find our classes later?" Asked Marionette, "...I Suppose." he replied, "YAY!" Chica cheered and hugged Springtrap, somehow, Springtrap's face managed to get in her C-Cup breasts, He had a large blush on his face, Fredbear saw this, he was very amused, but then, things took a turn for the worst, when Vincent Ichigo, the school's strongest bully, came to the table,

He had Dyed purple hair, with purple contact lenses, and a Purple Dress Shirt and Pants, he was deathly pale, but not like Marionette, he was less pale then that. "'Sup Salvage, It seems that the Freakshow has some new friends, Care to introduce them?" Vincent asked, "Hey! Don't call Springtrap a Freakshow." "If anyone's a freakshow, it's you." said Chica and Fredbear Respectively, Vincent was angry that someone had gone against him, so he tried to punch Chica, and he would have succeeded, if Springtrap's Hand wasn't in the way,

"..." Springtraps face was lowered so you couldn't see his eyes, but you could see that he wasn't happy, "What's This?! Seems the Freakshow has grown a pair." Vincent said Amused, but in pain, as he could feel Springtrap tighten his grip, and you could hear a slight cracking, then he raised his head,

Vincent was stunned as Springtraps face was contorted in rage, he looked as if someone had killed everything he knew, "... I don't care if you harm me, taunt me, or even break my bones, I can handle that, but I haven't had friends before," the others looked shocked at that fact, "But now I do, and if you hurt them, _Then I can't guarantee that you'll survive what I do to you, DO YOU_ _ **UNDERSTAND ME!**_ " Springtrap shouted at him with a rage that could Pacify the Devil,

Vincent looked horrified, he then said, "F-fine, but I will get you Salvage, just you wait, and I will bring the cavalry to beat you, JUST YOU WAIT!" he then walked away to the nurses office for his hand, The group was stunned at the fact that he had no friends before, and They were stunned at what they heard about the bullying,

Chica went up to him and rubbed his back, "Hey, you OK?", Springtrap had calmed down, and turned to Chica with a gentle smile(Not that she could see it.), "Yeah, I'm fine, just need to calm a bit more." He then sat down and thought, 'I think this year will be an interesting year.' he said with a kind look in his eyes.

* * *

 _ **(CHAPTER END)**_

* * *

 _OK, you did you enjoy it, I'm not sure if it's good or not._

 _Translations:_

 _Kaizoku - Pirate_

 _Hikari - Light_

 _Ichigo - Number One Guardian/Strawberry_

 _I called Bonnie, Bonnie Hikari as I could not figure out a name fitting, and I made Vincent(The Murderer/Purple Guy)'s Last Name Ichigo, is because Purple Guy is the First known Night Guard(I think, This is just an assumption), so, Number 1 Guardian, the strawberry part is so the gang can make an embarrassing name. I will add the list of teachers the Gang will have, and what they will teach._

 _Teachers: Subject:_

 _Mike Schmidt: English & P.E._

 _Jeremy Fitzgerald: Maths & Health_

 _Fritz Smith: Technology & Science_

 _Phone Guy: Woodwork/Metalwork & History_

 _Nate W. T. Battle(If you don't know who this is, shame on you, if you haven't, go to youtube and search up NateWantsToBattle): Vice Principal & Music_

 _Scott Cawthon(I'm adding him in this because he is a genius, at video game making): Principal & Computer Work/Video Making/Game Making._

 _Later Guys, Dark Out._

EDIT: _After playing FNAF4, I have decided to change Goldie into Fredbear, I hope nobody minds._


End file.
